Lo de siempre
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Siempre lo hacia rabiar, siempre lo sometia y al final SIEMPRE lo hacia tragarse su orgullo. Cramien.


MUAJAJA! Volvi!

Tsubaki: Deberias estar estudiando.

Sakuya: Ya estudie TTWTT esto es un relajito.

Este fic salio de la nada cuando pensaba y pensaba sin nada mas que hacer, por eso es cortito :3333

Damien x Craig! Extrañe hacer de esa pareja XDXD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Lo de siempre**

Trataba de luchar, pero cada intento era inútil mientras el moreno mas alto lo sometía con gran fuerza en esa cama de oscuras sabanas.

- E-eres un…- Craig trato de maldecir, pero fue callado por los labios del anticristo los cuales recorrían el interior de su boca con descaro y de forma experta.

Tucker trato de apartarlo en un intento de liberar sus muñecas del agarre que proporcionaba Damien a estas.

Al separarse en anticristo sonrío divertido y Craig frunció el seño.

…

¿Como llegaron a esa situación? sencillo… hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo en la escuela creando esa amontonadera de alumnos los cuales jurarían abría una pelea pronto. Hasta que Damien no aguanta la tensión sexual entre los dos y como todo niño mimado, trata de obtener lo que quiere.

Y lo que quería era a Craig.

Antes de que pudieran seguir Damien se encargo que una columna de fuego cubriera a ambos y terminaron en la habitación del moreno. Con Craig maldiciendo los poderes del anticristo y Damien agradeciéndoles.

Siempre era igual.

Como una rutina.

…

El moreno de ojos oscuros logro zafar una de sus muñecas y le encesta el puñete de su vida al anticristo, haciéndolo mover y logrando liberarse por completo.

Estaba listo para abrir la puerta de esa jodida habitación y salir lo más rápido posible, pero es sostenido nuevamente de la muñeca, logrando que se voltee.

En el siguiente segundo su espalda estaba contra la pared y tenía al mas alto acorralándolo.

- ¿A dónde ibas Tucker?- pregunto con burla Damien, aunque se le notaba algo molesto por el anterior golpe.

- ¡Suéltame!- vocifero furioso el de ojos negros tratando de empujar a ojirojo mientras este pasaba a morder y dejar marcas rojas en el suave cuello del chico.

Damien separo sus labios del cuello del menor y lo miro de frente a los ojos, cara a cara.

El anticristo volvió a sonreír, burlón… y eso molesto realmente a Craig.

- Eres…- fue interrumpido.

- ¿Soy que?- pregunto dejando de lado su sonrisa y lo miro con el seño algo fruncido, acercando su rostro a centímetros del otro haciendo mas notorio la diferencia de altura.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio…

- Te odio…- mascullo entre dientes Craig, sonrojado por la poca distancia.

Sin esperar más Damien volvió a unir, de forma furiosa, sus labios a los de Tucker. Su mano derecha fue a la nuca del más bajo y la izquierda a sus caderas, para acercarlo y aprisionarlo.

Craig siguió con sus intentos de quitárselo de encima, con ambas manos en los brazos del mas alto empujo, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, impactado, al sentir que ya no tenia agarre alguno en su nuca y que esta vez su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared para seguir siendo retenido. Pero eso no fue lo que altero a Craig, si no que la mano derecha del anticristo ahora… se encontraba apretando sus glúteos.

El mas bajo esta vez intentaba empujar al mas alto de forma desesperada, en su mirar la desesperación se hacia notorio al igual que su sonrojo.

Seguía empujándolo por los brazos aun sin éxito alguno.

- ¡ngn!- un grito, al sentir un apretón mas fuerte en su parte trasera, fue retenido por los labios del anticristo que aun mantenía el beso inicial.

Y como cualquiera, necesitaba respirar.

Damien se separo lentamente y Craig tomo aire, aun siendo sostenido de aquel modo atrevido.

- ¡¿Y que me vas a decir ahora?- gruño Damien contra su rostro-¡¿Qué odias esto?

- ¡Basta!- Exclamo ese pequeño grito al sentir la dichoso mano del anticristo pasearse por su trasero con total libertad.

Craig iba a volver a golpearlo, pero el mayor lo previene y pega su cuerpo mas al de Craig, quitando su mano de cierta zona y aprovechando la posición, abrazo al más bajo con fuerza, logrando retener los brazos de Tucker entre ambos cuerpos.

- ¡¿Acaso lo odias?- volvió a preguntar con voz mas calmada, pero ya no burlona.

Craig agudizo la mirada con duda y tragándose su orgullo, pega sus labios a los de Damien y este lo sostiene con mas fuerza de la cadera la cual seguía sosteniendo y los dos se encaminan entre besos y caricias a la cama del mayor.

…

Si… asi siempre acababa la rutina.

-Fin-

* * *

Lo dije, corto.

Pero tienen que aceptar que estubo sexy XDXD Deberian intentar hacer un fic de esta pareja, es divertido y el Cramien necesita mas amor X3333

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara :3

Nos leemos :333


End file.
